stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
TypicalPsy
TypicalPsy was a houseguest on Big Brother 1 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 1 Typical entered the house getting ready to dominate. During the first week, Typical tried to help his clique win the first HOH but, thanks to Axel being last, lost it to the Book Worms, making Butters the first HOH. He decided to vote out Dax, a threat in this game out. Sending Dax home in a 14 - 1 vote. During the second week, when Slay won the HOH he plotted to try to evict Axel when Slay announced her nominees with Axel being one of them. Sadly for him Axel stayed in a very shocking 8 - 6 vote against Young. During the third week, a fellow ally, Sythe, won the HOH. Typical knew he was safe that week and when he won the POV he vetoed Xbae to make her feel more secure with her. Typical, even though being allies with Sythe, voted out Medea his pawn. During week four, deciding his massive dislike for Jenn decided to put her, and Annie up as a pawn. When Axel vetoed Jenn, he was forced to put up a new threat which he saw in Ryan. In a 8 - 4, Ryan was evicted. When week five started, Sythe once again won the HOH with Typical telling him to nominate Axel and Jenn orchestrating Sythes HOH behind the scenes. In a close vote of 6 - 5, Jenn, who he disliked the most went home with him deciding it. When it was announced it was a double he let all the drama to unfold in front of him securing him another week of pretty much guaranteed safety when Twisted won HOH. But still voted out her pawn, Ashley, sending her home in a 5 - 4 vote. Afterwards during the next week, Axel won the HOH and plotted to take out Red. Typical won the POV and saved Sythe, forcing Axel to renominate Kit as a replacement nominee. Typical and Sythe decided to vote out the pawn, Kit to make the house look further split, and it did with the votes coming out in a 5 - 3 vote. During the next week, Annie won HOH with Typical guaranteeing safety AGAIN with Annie. Typical wanting to form bonds with the large part of the house voted out Twisted, sending her home in a 5 - 2 vote. During the eighth week, Typical dominated the HOH competition and won, putting up two "floaters" he thought that wouldn't end the drama in the house. He furthered control when he won the POV and was able to keep the nominees the same. In a vote of 4 - 2, Annie went home. It was announced it was a double with Xbae winning the HOH, keeping Typical safe, once again. Xbae planned to backdoor Axel, and when Typical won the POV and vetoed Butters it looked like it was working. Sadly for her Typical sent out Sythe a close ally sending him home in a 3 - 2 vote. During week nine, when Slay won the HOH he was able to keep the target off of him, and on Axel and Butters being able to stay off the block, and voting out Axel sending a major threat home. On week ten, Typical won HOH keeping himself safe once again and putting up Slay and Xbae, two major targets in the house. He was able to get out Xbae, one of the last big threats sending her home in a unanimous 3 - 0 vote. When week eleven started his game seemed in the bag with Butters guaranteeing him safety which he did and was able to send out Lucario one of the people that didn't like Typical the most. However, when the next week hit Slay won HOH and knew if Typical stayed any longer he would win. Bad for Typical, Slay was able to control the week and even though with a guaranteed final 2 deal with Kit, she viewed that she had zero chance against him and voted him out. Sending him home in 4th place right before the finale with only one vote against, and one nomination. Big Brother 7: All Stars Psy came in wanting to prove that he was just as strong as many of the current all-stars and although he didn’t get that far placement wise he did work with what he was presented with. At the start of the game Psy was probably in the best position as he had ties to both sides of the house through various players and he probably would’ve been safe if anyone had won HOH. When Bladez won the first HOH, Psy knew he just had to make as little waves as possible and to just let Mitty self-destruct. This worked as Bladez nominated Mustard and Mitty. After Bladez secured the veto win and discarded it, it gave Psy the leverage needed to vote to evict Mitty with no repercussions. With this ended Bladez HOH reign and began Slay’s HOH reign which meant yet another week of safety for Psy due to the fact that he kept his bases covered with the season 1 alliance that Slay had formed. Unfortunately, for Psy his close friend and secret alliance member Alyssa was nominated next to Bright and when she failed to win the veto he knew he’d have to get his hands dirty to save her. However, when he saw Slay go up next to her he realized that he couldn’t outwardly campaign to other people due to the fact that Slay was such a polarizing figure and if word got out that he wanted her out, then he’d be targeted. This is why he decided to simply vote to keep Alyssa and see what happened. After the result was announced Alyssa had been evicted and this left Psy in shock. Week 3 is when things only get worse for Psy as Emerald nominates him due to the fact that he aided in evicting Alyssa. Unfortunately for Psy he had no way to clear his name and he failed to win the veto and felt like his game was quickly falling apart. Luckily for him Mustard gave him a second chance at life and veto’ed him and threw Zeph on the block. Psy promptly voted for Zeph who was evicted by a close vote of 6-5. However, things weren’t quite over for Psy as the double eviction was announced. Heading into the double eviction Psy was filled with determination and knew he had to win so he could take the game into his own hands. He was able to successfully do this and he promptly targeted Emerald and her allies because of his continued paranoia and because she had just nominated him. When Emerald won the power of veto Psy was forced to make a replacement nomination and after conversing with 2/3 of the other members of the season 1 alliance Psy decided to throw Supa on the block, shocking the entire house. After an intense voting process and eviction Supa was evicted on Psy’s HOH due to the fact that he felt like she kept testing his patience and trust. The following week Psy didn’t do much of anything but he did manage to vote in the majority and successfully aided in evicting Bwinter. Following this Psy won his second HOH of the summer and devised a plan to backdoor Emerald and when Cosmic (one of his two nominees won the veto) it allowed him to put his plan into effect and threw Emerald up on the block. When the result was announced it was revealed that the vote had tied and without hesitation Psy gladly broke the tie and sent Emerald packing. The following week was rather unimportant for Psy and he just voted with whoever the majority decided. However, when the double was announced Psy knew that he had to win HOH or he’d probably go. Bladez ended up winning HOH and originally nominated Hermes and Butters and then the veto occurred soon after which Hermes won. In a very dramatic twist, the same person Psy felt safe with week 1 backdoored him at the double eviction weeks later. Psy tried to plead to stay but at this point everyone’s mind was made up and Psy left in 9th place. Good Effort, Psy Host Opinion Big Brother 1 Typical was BY FAR the top of the totem this season, he was able to control the cast into doing what he wanted. He was one of the best players this season and will probably ever see again, he rightfully won Productions Favorite, and if he ever came back he probably would again. Good luck in future endeavors Typical! You deserve it! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * He was the very first 4th Placer. * Psy won the most POVS out of everyone this season. * He was the very last Brawns left standing. * He was only nominated once, and only had one vote against. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:Brawns Category:BB1 Jury Category:4th Place Category:9th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:BB7 Jury